Chai Tea Latte
by JasmineLashae
Summary: Derek leaves Stiles without warning. Jackson takes his chance to have his highschool sweethear back in his life. He's wealthy, smart, and owns one of the most famous social networks. What else is does Stiles need? Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

There it was, the pink little plus sign that Stiles was hoping not see. He slumped against the closed bathroom door, closing his eyes, and wondering how this was going to effect the pack. He didn't know what anyone would think of what was about the situation. To tell you the truth he was a bit afraid of what Derek would do. Okay, Maybe he was scared _shitless. _"What am I going to do? This was not suppose to happen." Stiles pushed himself off the floor, tossing the test back in the box, and throwing it into his suitcase After splashing cold water on his face and heading down the steps for his morning coffee. He was going to have to tell someone about this, then figure out how he was going to Derek of all people. But He probably would never know since Derek left without telling him where he was going or how long he'd be gone.

When he never came back, I started dating Jackson again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_***Flashback Dream***_

_Jackson walked into his office, smelling the sweet scent of sex. He and Stiles had a night of passion after a late night of work. Jackson offered Stiles a dinner and a wonderful night. They had wine, expensive food, and a night to themselves. Jackson brought Stiles to a beautiful restaurant, they talked about life back and high school, and once again Jackson wanting Stiles back. Stiles tried to convince himself that he belonged to Derek when Jackson was all over his neck in the limo. Jackson was a very wealthy man, he could give Stiles anything he wanted, but Stiles refused to let him. Jackson owned the most famous and highly rated colleges in the world. He built it, designed the map of it, and hired the best teachers around the world. He also was a cofounder of a new social network and was known around the world._

_Later that night, they'd finally reached the Jackson's office at the school after tour of the building. Everything was a blur and the next thing he knew he was waking up in Jackson's bed at his condo. He groaned from the pain in his ass, blurry vision, and moaning at his intense hangover. "Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" Stiles opened his eyes back up and saw Jackson's face come into focus. Stiles eyes went wide as he jumped from the bed. "No, no, no, no, no, no. We didn't do this. Jackson, please tell me we didn't!" Stiles paced his naked body back and forth. Jackson sat up from his spot in the middle of the king sized bed. He covered his mouth with his right hand, giggling at the other man's naked body. "How could be smiling? You know I'm with Derek. He'll kill you when he finds out." Jackson pulled the blanket with him when he got up. He wrapped up behind Stiles wrapping his arms around Stiles, kissing his neck, and pulling him against him. Stiles could feel __**Jackson**__ against him, just for a split second he wanted to give in to his high school lover but he knew it was wrong. "Fuck Derek. He left you and I'm here. I always have been here." Each word followed by a kiss on Stiles' neck. Stiles found himself falling back into the hands of Jackson Whittemore._

_*__**Flashback End***__-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_***Seven and a half Months Later***_

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Jackson kissed Stiles , hearing their family and friends cheer. They walked down the aisle, hand in hand, waving at the press and cameras. When they reached the limo Stiles could've sworn he saw gold eyes passed the millions of people around the church. He shook it off, thinking maybe it was just a cat or something. He knew what he thought he saw, but then he also knows it couldn't be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Author's Note: I don't know about this guys. Do you guys like it? Sorry, it jumps around a little. Just review if you have any suggestions or ideas.


End file.
